


Dark Side

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chace, F/M, Family, Gen, Harm, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Torture, Trust, dark side, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel for "Cooperation" and "Information and trust". <br/>Something's wrong with Ezra. Inquisitor tries take him to the Dark Side. Will he do that? Or maybe Sabine and remnant of space family will help Ezra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in my head

_[...]I'm falling into darkness_

_Why must I fight to stay alive?_

_Heroes fallen- Creeping in my soul_ by Cryoshell

* * *

Ezra was sitting in a fetal position on his bunk. Under him, Zeb was snoring. The boy didn't pay any attention on it. To his mind didn't come any external stimuli.

_Pathetic brat._

Shut up.

_You know I'm right, little boy. You are nothing. Your so called "friends" don't want you here._

S-shut up.

_Oh, you poor thing. You will cry and call mommy? Oh, I'm sorry, she's dead, isn't she?_

Shut up!

Laugh was the answer. Ezra covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything. It started a week ago. And it didn't want to end. Young Padawan couldn't sleep. Nightmares were worse.

* * *

"Are you okay, kiddo?" asked Zeb at breakfast. Ezra was pale and had dark circles under his eyes and vacant stare. He was picking his fork in the meal.

"I'm fine" the boy said. Zeb cocked his head. Kid  _smelled_  like ill one.

"Don't fool me" snapped Lasat "You look like a  _real_  specter"

"Good morning, guys!" Sabine came into the room with hair dyed on dark purple with gold tips. She also had a make up- thing rather rare "Ezra, everything's all right?"

"I'm trying to find out" said Zeb "Ezra, you know that you can tell us. We're a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah, sure" Ezra looked away. Sabine put a hand on the boy's shoulder. She really worried about Kanan's Padawan. He was like a little brother for her.

"Something has happened?" Kanan entered to the dining room "You are so... depressed"

"It's about kid" Zeb said "He's sick or something"

"I'm fine, I told you!" Ezra got up from the table and left. Kanan followed him to corridor.

"Ezra, what the hell is going on with you?" Jedi grabbed his Padawan's arm "We are trying to help you, don't you see?"

"I don't need help,  _Master_ " Ezra growled. In his voice there was something... dark. Kanan withdrew his hand. He did not like it. He let the boy go.

 _What the hell is going on?_ , he asked himself. It was very suspicious, and on top, his sixth sense was freaking out.  _We must keep eyes at him._

* * *

Inquisitor rubbed his forehead and swallowed the pills for a headache. Tricks on the mind have always been very difficult for him. But he was close to his target. Soon, he'll open boy's eyes and teach him the right path of Force.

"Inquisitor?" Agent Kallus entered the room of his partner, "Are you okay? Recently you are... strange"

"What do you mean?" migraine began to return. Inquisitor hissed in pain.

"This case absorbs you more than anyone. Why do you care about this street brat?"

"Padawans is a rare specimen these days. We are like a zoo, and we must take care of this endangered specie," Inquisitor smiled uncomfortably. Kallus also smirked.


	2. Town

The captain Hera Syndulla was the heart of the entire crew. Their mother, keeper. And although she wasn't a Jedi, she sensed the Kanan's anxiety. Her friend went into the cockpit clearly thoughtful.

"What happened?" asked the captain putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong with the kid," said Kanan looking grimly into space "He's no appetite, becomes aggressive... Sometimes I can hear him saying something in a dream. I've a bad feeling about this"

"You know that there are things about which he doesn't tell us," Hera reminded him, "He's suspicious, secretive. Needs some time"

"Maybe," said the Jedi "But I'm afraid that we don't have the time"

* * *

The Ghost landed near a small market town. The crew welcomed came out into the fresh air. Even Ezra felt a little better. Sabine took one of her sketchbooks and began to draw new objects. Zeb, Hera and Kanan discuss the details of your stay. Ezra sat down on the grass and watched the city- island of 'civilization' on the sea of savannah.

"Sabine, Ezra!" Hera cried out to two teens, "today you stay on the ship"

"WHAT?!" the kids shouted, "Why?!"

"Because we say it," growled Garazeb frowning "Don't discuss, tiny ones!"

And they went to the city. Mandalorian girl and a street boy were left with Chopper and sour humor. He kicked a clump of grass. She began drawing caricatures of the other Specters.

"It's not fair!" Ezra shouted, grabbing a stone and throwing it into the distance. From the bushes came the indignant snort. Loth-cat. "Oops!"

"The big one" added Sabine "Maybe we should go back on the deck?"

"Good plan" said Padawan and ran together to kitchen. There, Sab made ice tea and some sandwiches.

"You know Ezra, I agree with you" Mandalorian girl sat down next to the boy and her arm around him. "They treat us like children!"

"Stupid Inquisitor" growled angrily Ezra and added a few words in different languages. If Pau'an heard that... scary to think how he would react.

"I have an idea," said Sabine suddenly after a few minutes of silence, "I'm almost an adult. If I'm with you, you will be protected, so they won't be able to find fault with anything"

"A good plan," Ezra grinned mischievously. "Market?"

"Market"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Lothal's Capitol City..._

Inquisitor woke up with aching head.  _The boy_ , his eyes flashed,  _He's here!_  Male Pau'an took his com-link.

"Agent Kallus" he said to device "Inquisitor's here. Order to prepare my speeder. I must go"

" _What's happened?_ " asked Kallus " _Rebels?_ "

"No" snapped Inquisitor "Padawan. Out"

When he got up, from under the covers pulled up a low moan, then dark blue shag got out into the daylight.

"Rak, where are you going?" a sleepy girl asked, rubbing his eyes.

"To work, sweetie" said the man hurriedly putting his pants on "Don't wait with breakfast"

He ran out from the small apartment, dressing himself up in the run. The girl sighed and fell back on the pillows.

"I can blame only myself," she sighed, "Never do tattoos for imperialists!"


	3. Old acquaintance

The Market square was full of colors, aromas, shapes and sounds. Pair of teens walked among the stalls, watching the goods. Crowd of representatives of many different races was buying, selling and yelling top of her lungs. Ezra watched it all with delight in his blue eyes. Capital's main market couldn't offer him such a unique atmosphere. Sabine bought a packet of sweets and, together with Ezra, ate that, in the shadow of one of the buildings. The sun shone thoughtful and nothing disturbed peace of two young rebels.

"Funny" said Ezra with berry candy in mouth "I think I was here once"

"Really?" Sabine smiled. Her teeth were pink by cherry.

"Yeah. But I can't remember when and why" the boy frowned. "I think it was about a consignment"

"Exactly plasma rifle," a male voice suddenly snarled. Kids felt the smell of cheap alcohol and a special grade of tobacco. "You had deliver it to me, but you've sold it to competition, you little shit"

In front of them stood tall, slim man in red cout. He had few scars on left cheek, blond hair and black eyes. Behind him were few muscular men from different races. They had blank stares. They probably have used psychoactive drugs to slow tiredness of organism.

"Ezra?" Sabine hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hi, Sewick" the boy smiled nervously, "How are you getting on?"

"Better than the date on which you set fire to an ammunition magazine" gangster growled grabbing the boy's throat. "But now, brat, you won't escape" sudden he looked at Sabine "You brought your girlfriend. How nice"

Sewick pushed Ezra towards his thugs and approached to Sabine. The boy struggled angrily, but the man twisted his arm. Padawan didn't even squeaked. He was used to the pain.

Sabine sent anxious glances at him and at a gangster who pressed her to wall (sorry for that).

"You said what's your name, little one?" Sewick tried to kiss her, but she kicked him in the groin. Hard. Gangster cried out in pain and hit the girl in the face.

"Leave her!" Ezra cried. Sewick punched him in the stomach and then grabbed the girl by the hair.

"Later, you two will say something else" he hissed.

* * *

Eris Nuirais had a small tattoo studio in one of the little streets of the capital. She loved her job and hated Empire (but in secret). But gangs were even worse for her. Okay, okay, equal.

The day promised to be so beautiful that Eris thought that nothing would spoil it. She was wrong. Sternly. When a female tattoo artist saw the local mafia boss in the company of his thugs and pair of kids, she immediately guessed what was happening. Without thinking, she reached under the counter (her tattoo parlor was partly in the open air) and took out a glass bottle full of black powder. In good moment Eris threw it in gangsters. Cloud of black dust covered a view. When Sewick could see anything, he saw that Sabine and Ezra were gone. He sent a killer's glare to the woman.

"How dare you?! I'll burn this your mess!" roared an angry man. Eris maintained stoic calm and impassive face. "And no dung from Utapau will prevent me!"

"I wish you luck," snapped icily Eris, folding her arms. Sewick spat in her face and ran to look for the little rebels.


	4. Chace 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and next chapter is heavily inspired by chace scene in Egyptian market from "Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark"- one of favorite movies of my childhood.

Sabine didn't know who has threw the smoke bomb, but she was grateful for the gesture. She and Ezra didn't waste time and fled in two different directions. Separated, they had a better chance to successfully escape. Mandalorian girl found way to main market. There was a crowd and the crowd equals the hideout. She wasn't mistaken. When she entered into between traders, businessmen and customers, the thug, who followed her, lost her trail for good.

Ezra wasn't so lucky. Sewick really wanted to get him and still was after him. The boy tried to slow them down, using a slingshot, but gangster easily avoided missiles, and fibroid simply didn't feel it. Damn drugs!

 _A problematic situation, isn't it?_ , chuckled hated voice in Ezra's head. The boy groaned in despair.

 **It's very unsuitable moment,**  snapped the boy,  **You'll bully me later.**

 _Hmmm, nope_ , voice laughed,  _I'll bully you now._

When angry and unfocused Ezra ran into other alley, he ran into someone. The long, strong fingers jammed on the boy's shoulder.

"Hello, Dev Morgan" Inquisitor's fangs flashed ominously when he smiled.

* * *

Hera, Kanan and Zeb just came out of the tavern, where they've met with the informant, when they observed running Mandalorian girl in colorful armor. It looked as if she wanted to hide from someone.

"Sabine!" Zeb quickly grabbed the girl by the back of neck, "What are you doing here? You and the kid had to be on the ship!"

"Sab, where's Ezra?" Kanan looked at her menacingly. He had bad feelings.

"Somewhere in town" croaked Sabine. She was in the Imperial Academy, where long-distance running was a daily routine, but it's a very long time she didn't participate in such a grueling workout. "A gangster attacked us. Ezra had pissed him off"

"Shit" Hera had her head "We must find him. Sabine, Zeb, go there" she pointed a mart "And Kanan and me will go there"

 _I hope he's alright_ , Jarrus thought, trying to ignore the odd twinge in the side of the skull.

* * *

"Hey, you!" angry Sewick rushed into the streets with fire in his eyes. He was smeared with fruit pulp. Chasing Ezra, he didn't happen brake on one of the turns and ran into a stall. Inquisitor looked at him with annoyance and disgust. It seemed that they know each other. "This little shit belongs to me!"

"Really?" Pau'an mocked clenching his fingers on the arm of Ezra "I don't see your name on him, _smuggler_ "

The last word he said in such way, as if he say 'worm'. Sewick dangerously narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. The pupils of his companion suddenly narrowed and he charged on Pau'an. Inquisitor sighed and let the boy go.  _He'll escape, of course. But I can catch him later, and without problems_ , he smiled in mind.

Red mushrooms from the northern forests of Kashyyyk (called brain-scutcher) contained a muscarine and ibotenic acid. In any form, they induced euphoria, and also increased their fury of user. A fury stimulated secretion of adrenaline, and more adrenaline is more strength (as in mothers who are able to get their children out of cars, in an emergency). Of course, there were negative consequences: too high dose could put the culprit in hard, narcotic sleep*.

Unfortunately, Sewick know what dose administered to his men. But Inquisitor couldn't live 465 years if he couldn't fight. Even with junkies. Pau'an jumped up and kicked the attacker in the face. Muscles stumbled, but didn't fall.  _I can't just kill him. I must bowl him over_ , Inquisitor gritted his teeth,  _Think, man, think!_

"Get him!" Sewick smiled with cruelty. "And later you can take his little bitch"

It was like a shot of adrenaline. Inquisitor, with a furious roar, lunged at a thug. Knife flashed and head of junkie fell from his shoulders. The body collapsed on the sidewalk. Sewick felt his jaw drops.

"Hashish?" he stammered with trembling voice, remembering uncle's tales about warriors from Utapau.

"Years of practice," said Pau'an coldly. He had blood on his face and clothes. Gangster wanted to escape, but the Inquisitor grabbed him by the collar "Don't come near Eris, nor to the boy, or I'll castrate you!"

"Yes, sir!" Sewick said with girlish squeak and fled away. Inquisitor smiled with satisfaction. And now he could to take care of the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Detail of the mashroom are taken from my favorite Polish historical magazine, where once was article about ancient Assassins, Berserks from Norway, contemporary pilots and drugs. Berserks probably were using toadstools, what was inspiration for me.


	5. Chase 2

Young Bridger ran as fast as he could. He was terrified. Gangsters, Inquisitor in civilian disguise, and what else?! Then, as if out of spite, he ran into a group of stormtroopers. It looked as if they recognized him.

"Oh, fuck" gasped Ezra. The road of retreat was cut off by a trolley with fish.

"Hands up, kiddo" growled the commander pulling out handcuffs.

"Okay, okay," Ezra stepped uneasily, and suddenly looked at something above the attackers "Oh my God, it's tax collector!"

The effect was startling. The soldiers turned around horrified, and Ezra climbed up the drainpipe on the roof. Next part will be easy. The boy maneuvered between chimneys and antennas. Piece of cake. Suddenly, when he was about to jump to the next roof, around his legs wrapped steel cable and pulled him down. The boy fell to the ground. The impact force caused him to spit out the air from the lungs. For a moment he could not breathe, what gave a new attacker time to take away boy's slingshot.

"Nice try,  _Morgan_ " The Inquisitor looked at small trophy. Energy slingshot looked tiny in his fingers. Ezra saw on his wrist device that shot up the cord. Sabina had similar but didn't use it very often. Young Bridger tried to crawl away from Pau'an, but long fingers clenched in his hair, "Where are you going, boy? Where is your braid? For sure you're Padawan?"

Angered by this question, Ezra dug his elbow into the stomach of a man. Oddly, blow hurt the boy more than Pau'an. Inquisitor blew out air with a sigh and took out a syringe from the bag on his belt. It was filled with translucent liquid.

"Shhh, quiet, child. It's just put you in sleep" he whispered to the struggling boy and plunged the needle into the Ezra's jugular.

* * *

Kanan and company came up with the main market. Finding Ezra in the crowd was nearly impossible, and Jarrus couldn't find him.  _Kiddo, come on, where are you?_ , he sent a telepathic message into the ether.

 _I'll prompt you, Jedi_ , said a cold voice in his head,  _Not here_.

For surprised Kanan, time slowed. Between people he saw a tall, male figure in black, with his face partially hidden by hood. The man had yellow eyes and a mischievous grin. The Inquisitor.

"Kanan!" Hera cried, when the Jedi ran into the crowd, but he didn't listen. He wanted to hunt down that damn monster and find Ezra.

Inquisitor smiled, when he noticed that Jedi follows him. That's good. His shareholders will have enough time to hide the boy.

"You do not have to worry about him! Boy's in good hands!" Pau'an laughed. He wanted move him out of balance. It worked, like the damn.

"SHUT UP, YOU SICK FREAK!" Kanan roared and jumped. He grabbed him around the waist, rolled and pinned to the ground. He put barreled of blaster to his cheek, "Where the boy is?! What have you done to him?!" Its turquoise-green eyes were now yellow.

"Absolutely nothing," chuckled the man. He was in high spirits, as if it was a fucking picnic! "If you run into those streets, maybe you even still locate him. Who knows?"

Kanan bit his lip. So much he wanted to shoot this bastard... But Ezra needed help. There are things more important or more.

"You're strong" Pau'an said admiringly "Congratulations. You've made an impression on me."

"I don't care. I just want find the kid" Kanan growled leaving in the direction indicated. He could still hear amused chuckle Inquisitor "Bloody lunatic"

"Greet Fulcrum when you meet each other!" Pau'an shouted goodbye and took com-link from his pocket. He merged with a certain person, "Eris, my dear sweetheart, pack up. I need you"

* * *

Kanan came to the district, where sellers and buyers loaded their goods onto trucks ( **I have no idea how to call such vehicles, I'm sorry, serious Star Wars fans** ). He saw several men packing something to the chest. It had humanoid shape. Jedi saw a slightly tanned skin, navy blue, messy hair and a pair of hazy blue eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Jarrus attacked the men with his fists. Unfortunately, they had the advantage of numbers and Kanan soon lost sight of the cargo chest. The porters dragged the package at a government vehicle to transport lunches and ammunition for stormtroopers. Ezra treated as a portion of meat or bag of grenades. Nightmare. The vehicle began to move. Kanan took out his blaster and fired in unarmored part of the machine. That was huge mistake.

A huge explosion engulfed the truck, its crew and cargo. Kanan's eyes widened. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"What have I done?" whispered trembling Jedi and then something in him snapped.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the short chapter.

Agent Kallus, Commandant Aresko and Lieutenant Grint stared angrily at the supplier and a small detachment of stormtroopers. The Inquisitor hasn't returned yet. It was already evening. Over the imperial garrison appeared a bright stars and ribbons of nebulae, but smoke from factory chimneys and mine slowly covered them.

"Transportation has been blown up" Aresko asked, tapping his fingers on his forearm, "How?"

"Some desperate man tried to steal a merchandise, and when we caught him, he shot at the truck," explained vendor cowering in fear. "He hit a sensitive part of the machine, a continued you know, sir"

Aresko with delight could shut this alien idiot in prison, but a hard look of Kallus ordered him to sit quietly.

"I understand," the officer growled, "You may go. But you have to deliver all ordered goods two times. Tomorrow"

"What?!" shocked merchant shouted. Suddenly, through the gate drove a truck with several boxes in the back. The driver approached the officers.

"I've got the goods for the garrison," the driver reported. Aresko looked at him with surprise.

"What? How...?" he started, when from the vehicle's back jumped the Inquisitor with some young lady with blue skin and navy hair.

"Sir?" Kallus raised eyebrow. Inquisitor looked so otherwise, when he hadn't imperial suit.

"I'm sorry that I used the military property to carry my plan, but it paid off," Pau'an said with a smile when one of the porters had brought him one of the chests. Curious Kallus opened it and peered inside. He smiled broadly.

"How did you...?" asked Agent, but Inquisitor closed a chest.

"Easy, agent Kallus" said 'Baldy' "I take this cargo onto Utapau. I'll send you raports. You don't have to worry about Rebels"

* * *

Hera (as has been said) has something like sixth sense and found Kanan in one of alcohol bars. Jedi looked completely broken and he was drunken.

"I've killed him" was whispering it like mantra "I've killed him"

"What?" Hera frowned "Kanan, what did you said?"

"I've killed Ezra!" he cried out; on his cheeks were streams of tears and his eyes were... yellow a bit.

"Easy, boss, easy!" Zeb put his clawed hand on Kanan's shoulder. "What's happened?"

Jedi told his crew about Inquisitor, chase, Ezra in box and explosion of the track. Hera, not knowing what to do, hugged her friend. She was crying as Zeb and Sabine. That day few hearts and one power supply have been broken.


	7. Capitive

_Utapau_

Tentikal City once was beautiful, rich city. Unfortunately, the years of splendor of this place are long gone. After the collapse of the Sabra family, rich merchant families has lost a moderation and ruined Tentikal with their recklessness and greed. Inquisitor sighed with nostalgia. So many memories. Some wonderful. Other nightmarish.

"Explain me something, Rak" Eris asked looking inside of box "Do you want have family so badly? First me, now this kid..."

"Shut it!" Pau'an snapped during landing on platform. "Later, you can watch him how often you want! But for now, shut it, the heck!"

"Okey-dokey" Eris closed the chest, trying to ignor muffled whimpers from inside. Poor kid.

* * *

Two levels above the lake of Tentikal City, was an old house, once belonging to the local Jedi. But now, this place was Inquisitor's property. The previous owner had been dead for two hundred years.

Pau'an pulled out a magnetic card from his pocket and put it into the lock. The door opened slightly, and the Inquisitor pushed it into a wall.

"I must fix it" he said to his companion with apology in his voice.

"It's still better than my old house" Eris tried to comfort him when she noticed a lot of sand on the floor and few rats in the corner "Or not"

"Women," said the Inquisitor, raising his eyes to heaven (or rather ceiling), and opened the chest, "Help me take him out of this"

Blue-haired boy, known for Rebels as Ezra Bridger, was pale and had nightmares. Drug, which was used by Inquisitor on young Padawan, could put a victim in deep sleep, but also caused unpleasant hallucinations. Inquisitor put two fingers to Ezra's forehead to ease slightly side-effects of poison.

They closed Ezra in hot, dry cell. It was forged in the rust-red rock, and the floor was covered with harsh sand. Ezra was sitting on the ground, in front of a metal door. The boy had handcuffs on his hands and ankles, and a collar that connected him to the wall. He was still unconscious.

"When he wakes up? Blue-skinned girl folded her arms across her chest. Her violet eyes with a vertical pupil glowed when she looked at the Inquisitor.

"I think it'll be tomorrow or after two days" Pau'an shrugged and put his hand on girl's arm "Come on, Eri. We must make some order in this place"

* * *

When Ezra regained consciousness, he had no idea where he was and how he get here, but handcuffs and a gag didn't bode anything good. The boy began to struggle frantically, but, unfortunately, this fight wasn't long because the air was hot and dry, making it difficult to breathe.

"Good morning,  _Dev_ ," to the cell came Inquisitor in white, light shirt, pants of desert battle dress and black lace-up ankle boots. On his hip he had a lightsaber, but other than that Ezra had seen before. "How are you today?"

Answer was the muffled growl from behind a cloth in Ezra's mouth.

"Well, yes, I forgot," Pau'an smiled apologetically, "Sorry"

He took the cloth from the mouth of the young rebel. The boy spat grimly to get rid of the remnants of cloth. He felt dry in his mouth.

"That's better, huh?" Inquisitor stroked Ezra's cheek. The boy was very similar to certain woman, who Inquisitor once met in interview room (or rather, torture chamber). "And now, tell me, boy, what's your **real**  name"

"Why? You know it" Ezra growled "You're climbing into my head since a week"

"Yes, indeed, but in this whole thing is a catch" Pau'an sighed and started stroking his prisoner's hair thoughtfully. "In minds of sentient beings are blockades, which don't let me know some information. Real name is one of such information. So?"

"Fuck off" was the answer. Inquisitor blinked and chuckled.

"I don't know that is courage or smokescreen" hand in glove again stroked boy's cheek. Ezra tried bit Pau'an but it didn't work. "Easy, boy. That will be your new home for a long time. Better get used to it"

That said, the Inquisitor left the cell. Ezra pursed his lips. He had to invent something. He was, admittedly, a skeleton key in his sleeve, but it was not enough. Suddenly, he saw something metal under the sand. The flap. Sure input to effluents in this place. This could be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One information for readers: Eris, Inquisitor's companion has been created by me for Bionicle fandom, but when I've watched Star Wars Rebels, I decided to put her also in my SWR fics.
> 
> Eris isn't human. She's Elemental and in my Bionicle fics has power of Ice and Lighthings, but in this story, she hasn't any mystic skill.


	8. Chapter 8

Eris was angry and annoyed like a damn. She still didn't know what united her with the Inquisitor, but the more she thought about the rebel boy, the more she wanted to punch Pau'an. What did he really want? Earn his prestige in the Imperial Inquisition? Or maybe he wanted find himself a family and hide from everyone? It was logical. Rak and she hadn't genetically compatibility and couldn't have children.

Adoption could be a solution, of course. But the children of the Jedi always were sensitive to Force and the adoption of common toddler could be not good enough for him. He wanted not only his own child. He wanted the apprentice. Padawan.

With a sigh, girl finished making a meal. Then she prepared a portion for their prisoner and walked toward the cell of boy. He was sentient, living being; He had to eat and drink.

* * *

When Ezra heard a beeping of code lock, immediately stopped the work with picklock and hid tool in sleeve. To room came a young woman. She had blue skin, the dark blue hair, violet eyes, slim and black outfit. She smiled friendships and knelt next to the rebel.

"My name is Eris" she presented herself, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, kiddo"

"Hey, I remember you," amazed Ezra whispered "You've been in this town, on Lothal!"

"I have a tattoo studio there, yes" Eris sat next to him and looked at the cuffs "You was tinkering with them. I see scratches"

She pulled out her feline claws and slipped one into the cuff's lock. After a while, the boy had a free hand and could start eating.

"Why are you working for Inquisitor?" Ezra frowned. "You can smell Jedi or what?"

"Not such thing" young woman chuckled "No, I just do tattoos. And sometimes I help him with wounds. Imperial medic-droids haven't Pau'ans' anatomy in their bata base"

"Did you two finish?" said cold voice from door's side. Eris sighed and stood up.

"Yes, honey" she snapped and left. Young rebel noticed line of spikes on her back. Inquisitor watched her for a while and approached to Ezra. He looked at removed shackles, then took off the chains from his ankles. Padawan looked at himself in amazement.

"Tomorrow you start training," Pau'an grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look up, "Do you want it or not"

"Yes, sir" Ezra had no control over what he said. Inquisitor smirked and left his prisoner in his cell. Eris was waiting for him in the hallway, leaning against the wall. She narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"You're scum, Rak" Young woman hissed through her clenched teeth. "He's just a child, for gods' sake. What if his family will learn where you keep it?"

"They won't learn it because they think that the boy is dead," laughed mockingly Inquisitor "If you don't like what I do, my dear, you can go. At least no one will be near him"

He walked away chuckling ominously. Eris was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Inquisitor made the mistake of releasing him with handcuffs. When Ezra was alone, he opened the hatch in the floor, which he had previously noted and ducked inside. Yes, it was the house sewer. Yuck.

Ezra was crawling through a sewer, trying to ignore the awful stench. I've became too gentle. I'm a street-rat, dammit!, boy thought angrily. After a few dead ends he felt the fresh air. Freedom, yes! Again flap under the thin layer of sand.

"I am free!" He shouted happily coming out on the surface and suddenly froze with terror "or not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll add next chapter, 'cause my family and I go on vacation for one week.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonmounts. The whole big flock of bloody dragonmounts! Green, brown, violet and in many others colors. They looked at boy with an unreadable expression on their beaks. Ezra felt a cold sweat all over his body.  _Oh, shit,_  he thought trembling,  _Lucky me_.

"Good birds, pretty birds, you don't want to eat me, right?" He chuckled nervously fighting with a flap. Hell, it was open! "Damn it"

He rushed to escape. He didn't care about Inquisitor, storm troopers or everything else. He just wanted to escape, far away from here. Ezra avoided the surprised animals, but suddenly one of them, slim and very colorful, jumped on him and pressed the boy to the sandy ground. It was staring intently at the face of a young Padawan. Ezra was breathing hard.  _It's gonna eat me_ , he thought with horror,  _It's gonna eat me as a fucking snack!_

Then dragonmount licked his cheek and put him on its paws. Subsequently it laid its head on the Ezra's back and began to lick his hair.

"What the...?" Bridger frowned. Animal held him tight "Let me go, the heck! Do you hear me? Let. Me. Go!"

But dragonmount didn't hear him. It started purr softly and Ezra felt somnolence. It was like lullaby, a little. His eyelids grew heavy as lead. After a while, Padawan slept in the arms of a huge, fledged lizard.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" voice reminiscent of the thunder above his head woke him. Ezra looked up and saw a mad Inquisitor. The man rested his hands on his hips and his eyes squinting menacingly.

"Oh, boy" gasped Ezra desperately fighting against dragonmount's weight. Inquisitor shook his head and slid into the animal's nostrils his wrist with an orange cloth on it. Padawan recognized shred of his jumpsuit. It sniffed a piece of cloth and let boy go. Pau'an tightened his grip on Bridger's shoulders.

"That female lost her hatchling. Now she cares about every child that will spot," said the Inquisitor and began to drag Ezra to house. It was getting dark and cold.

* * *

Inquisitor pushed the prisoner to a small, dark room. The boy looked at him angrily. He wanted to hide in the corner, but Pau'an grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look up, in his golden eyes.

"Tomorrow morning you have to be ready to workout, whether you like it or not, boy," hissed the man, "I warn you, my patience is running out. Don't force me to do something worse"

"Screw you," Ezra spat in his face. Inquisitor wiped the spit in disgust. In his eyes was barely suppressed fury.

"It was your choice," he warned and left, leaving the boy in complete darkness. Sometimes this treatment gave very good results.

* * *

Ezra wasn't sure what was happening. One moment he was in his cell, and the next moment he was on the outside. He was kneeling on rocky ground, bound to pole, and the Inquisitor was whipped him. It wasn't even the worst. The worst was drugs. Pau'an injected him a powerful dose of a booster and forced him to fight. The real lightsabers. Of course, Ezra and Kanan also used normal lightsabers, but one didn't attempt to cut off leg of opponent!

At the end of the day, Ezra, battered, stoned, bleeding and reeking of burning, been pushed into this terrible, dark room.

"Get used to it, my little" laughed mockingly Inquisitor "Your friends have abandoned you. They won't come"

"Don't be so sure," growled weakly boy. Pau'an just laughed and closed the door. Ezra was again in complete darkness. He curled up in ball, in the corner and began to sob quietly.

_Your friends have abandoned you..._

_They won't come..._

_Abandoned..._

**You're totally alone, Bridger...**

* * *

Hours of intense training sessions...

_Foot to the left!_

_It's lightsaber, not a stick!_

_Rotation!_

_Again!_

Punishments...

_You little idiot!_

_Count whips, brat._

_Don't even think about helping him, woman!_

_If you don't be_ _obedient, I'll whip you a_ _gain and again..._

Loneliness...

_What are you waiting for, pest?!_

_You're alone; understand it!_

_They don't want you!_

_Please, help me!_

_Anybody..._

_How long am I here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what You think, my dear Readers. This chapter is crap. I agree with You.


	10. Month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated previous chapter.

Minister Tua was in seventh heaven. Agent Kallus was so full of vigor and energy... She could be with him for life. Unfortunately, they were called by duties. Kallus had just finished dressing, when he noticed that his beloved companion was awake and watching him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" man smiled and kissed the woman on the forehead.

"No," Maketh shook her head "Although if you did not get up, it would be better"

Suddenly they heard an angry roar somewhere outside. It was a furious Grint, to who he joined also furious Aresko. Surprised imperialists quickly brought to order and ran outside. The two officers looked with disgust at the wall of the garrison. It was decorated with colorful spots and caricatures of officers, agent and miss minister. Tua felt her jaw drop.

"Who... Who dared to...?" she hissed, feeling that the blood boiled in her veins.

"Our rebels," Kallus growled pointing to the purple phoenix. Next to it, someone painted black "S" with bloody red line on it. Mandalorian symbol of revenge...

* * *

Sabine Wren has changed. Ezra's death touched her more than anybody else in Ghost's crew. She still painted pictures inspired to fight against the Empire, but in her missed former energy. Revenge. It's the only thing she thought about. Revenge for the death of an innocent child, her friend, brother...

Rage of imperialists made her satisfaction, but only their death will make her happy.

"Hey, Specter 5, do you copy?" it was Zeb. She disappeared in the middle of the night, but they quickly figured out where she went.

"This is Specter 5, yes, I copy, Specter 4. What's the matter?" she responded with obvious irritation to the microphone of her com-link.

"The captain said that you have to immediately return to the ship. Better prepare yourself a good excuse," growled Lasat and then he sighed, "Sabi, we know that it's hard for you, but we had to stick together, right?"

"Tell Mom and Dad...!" Sabine shouted angrily.

"RIGHT?" Zeb was adamant.

"Ugh... Right" girl capitulated. God dammit.

* * *

On board of  _Ghost_  was videoconference. Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper sat around the holo-projector. They spoke with Cikarto Vizago.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sabine yelled from the hallway. Twi'lek and Jedi slumped angrily.

"Can you tell me where you wandered?" asked Hera and her eyes widened when Mandalorian girl entered the living room "What have you done with your armor?!"

Armour, once in cheerful colors, was now completely black. The only color addition was a red symbol of revenge, painted on the helmet. Also, the girl's hairstyle has changed. Her hair was shorter, and dyed black with dark scarlet tips. Rounding out the whole image was black, gothic makeup on her eyelids.

"Karabast" Garazeb muttered.

"Oh, this time when kids finally grow up" Vizago smirked. Attention of the rebels again focused on him. Adults had angry glares "Uhm, as I said, I got a big order from some group from Utapau. You will take them five boxes of imperial blasters, and they will give you five million credits. You will take money to me and then I'll give you... 40%? "

"60 and a penny less" Hera snapped. She was a tough negotiator.

"What?!" Vizago did a purple face. After a moment, he smiled amiably and extremely false "Hera. Miss Syndulla. My pretty, pretty sunshine. Are you crazy? Do I look like a charity?!"

"And we do? You want us to have done the lion's part of the job! You pay us 60% or look for new partners in business!" Twi'lek shouted, pounding her fist on the table.

Vizago bit his lip. He didn't relish losing that such money, but malicious smiles of rest of the crew said him that there is not much choice.

"Okay" he sighed "You won, Hera. Blasters are in Tarkintown, in ordinary hideout"

"It's been nice doing business with you," chuckled Captain Syndulla.


	11. Night of Souls part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you at the beginning: in this chapter will be a BIG shock. But for who? ;)

Action was easy as pie. The _Ghost_ 's crew delivered the goods to the recipient, a group of gangsters from Tentikal City, who gave them a chest with money. It was so simple that even boring.

"We're losing standard" growled Zeb picking a toothpick in his fangs. "No stormtroopers, nothing! This is a total shithole! To whom will they shoot? To ducks?!"

"Come on, Zeb. They took it, gave us the money, and previously Hera's negotiated for us 60% of the five million" Kanan smiled and patted Lasat on his back. "It's not so bad"

"Maybe you're right, boss" Orrelios muttered still chewing toothpick.

"Hey, guys!" it was Sabine in her new, horrible black armor. Her amber-brown eyes shone with excitement. "We can stay here for a little bit?"

"What?" Kanan and Zeb looked at her in amazement. They hadn't seen her so joyful since the kid... Nevermind.

"They have very cool fest in this city" mandalorian girl explained. She still smiled. "Colors, music and other cool stuff. Please, stay here for one night". She used the most imploring look, what she had in her sleeve. Lasat and the Jedi felt that their resistance (if any was) disappears.

"I have no objection" from the hold smiling Hera came out. "I think one day off will kill nobody"

* * *

Night of the Souls was a celebration, organized by the residents of Tentikal City from ages. This special night, everyone living in the city, went out the streets to enjoy their life and perpetuate the memory of the dead ones. This event was so important for them that nobody didn't hesitate to reach for the last pennies to help in organize the festival.

With the coming of dusk, lanterns on the streets flashed a riot of colors, and the musicians started playing lively tunes on drums, flutes and stringed instruments. Boys took girls into swirl of dance. The chefs and innkeepers set up tables of food and drink. Sabine watched it all with silent awe.

Pau'ans were the most characteristic group. They wore rust-red light clothes; the men had pants to the knees, and women- pants to mid-thigh and bras. Their legs, arms, shoulders, bellies, chests and faces were decorated by paintings. Males used different shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. Their emblems were were angular, harsh. Females preferred blue, purple, emerald and silver. Paintings on their bodies were gently, undulating.

Delighted Sabine began to take pictures. Suddenly music became wilder and Pau'anian youth began to hiss and growl at each other. They bared their fangs, claws excelled in themselves; They changed in their ancestors- semi-wild warriors who even fought for the right to love.

It was chaos. Everywhere were screams, animal noises, and the air was filled with a pungent smell of sweat, musk and alcohol. This was too much, even for Sabine. Enough is enough.

She covered her ears and withdrew in one of the side streets. Then she bumped into someone. It was a boy in heavy, black robes. His face was covered with hood.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Are you okay?" Sabine helped him get up and then she saw his face. Oh God... It was... "Ezra?"

* * *

While Sabine admired the festival in the city, the  _Ghost_ 's crew hid in a quieter neighborhood. They saw a group of people, pilgrimage to the cave, where they were the graves of their dead ones. Kanan watched them carefully. He kept thinking about Ezra. Poor child. They, his family, even couldn't find time to honor him.

Suddenly, his sixth sense has detected a other Force user- tall, male figure in a black cape, walking in the shadows. He had a specific aura. Jedi gritted his teeth. So here was hiding this murder... The second such opportunity may not hit.

"Be right back" Kanan whispered to Hera and before she could protest, he followed the Hood. All the time he kept his hand on the handle of blaster. Just in case.

He followed the man through extensive tunnels, lit by torches that produced so much smoke as factory chimney. In the end, the Jedi reached the burial cave, where was a statue of a beautiful female Pau'an in a long dress. The sculpture was decorated with strings of beads, silk scarves and garlands of purple flowers. Hood was kneeling before the statue and mumbled a prayer. Kanan reached for his lightsaber. Now or never.

"Hello, Jedi," suddenly said Inquisitor "Or should I call you  _Kanan Jarrus_?"


	12. Night of Souls part 2

_Few hours ago..._

Air was hot and dry. It always was hot and dry. Claw, young apprentice of Inquisitor, was training next to croft of dragonmounts. Although he was hot in his black robes, he couldn't take them off. Father demanded absolute obedience. He ordered him wearing black outfit; he had to wearing black outfit. The boy repeated the movements observed in a master/father's fight style. He was so tired...

"You're cruel" Eris snapped at Inquisitor. She felt sorry for kid.

"I've told you once, my dear. You can go, if you want" said Pau'an watching boy. He's made a lot of progress.

"And let you hurt him more than before?! No way!" she was really upset now. "And so today you go to take care about the grave. Give the boy free time"

"No," the man snapped, "I don't want him to become lazy. He has to be disciplined..."

"... thoughtless and dependent on you," finished woman folding her arms. Inquisitor looked at her menacingly. "Go ahead; punch me. It's even easier than hitting kid"

"I know," the man sighed and embraced Eris "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help him. And I don't know other methods, you know it well"

"I do. So show him the warmer emotions. Give a brief respite..." she advised him.

"No, I have a better idea," Inquisitor raised his finger, "You will. You're better in that"

And he quickly fled before Eris reached for the frying pan. Maybe he was a Force user, but in a fight against angry Eris no one had ghost of a chance.

* * *

Claw didn't interrupt his training, when Eris came up to him. She had cold expression, as usual, but she was milder for him.

"Miss Eris" he bowed his head to her, but didn't stop. He had his orders.

"Boy, you can stop. Your Master gave you a free time" Eris said keeping a safe distance. "Please, switch this damn lightsaber off!"

"Yes, miss" Claw obeyed her. Father/Master once ordered him to respect and listen Eris. She was like mother sometimes "I'm sorry"

"Stop with this 'miss' and come with me" young woman embraced the boy and led him to house. In the kitchen, she gave him water and something to eat. Boy was uncertain, but began to eat. It was his first meal this day.

"Thank you, mis... Eris" Claw blushed slightly. Eris smiled. She liked this kid.

"This evening we'll go to town. There is big festival tonight" her slim fingers stroked navy hair of the boy.

"But Master's said..."

"He's not just your teacher, master or however you call him. He's also your keeper. He **must** let you go sometimes"

"I udnerstand" Claw muttered. Sometimes, he was wondering who really has the power in this house.

* * *

It was... magnificent. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Colors, lights, scents, images... Claw was chuffed. Eris gave him free hand; he could wandering the whole evening, unless Master will come back.

The boy took few round cookies from one table and little bottle of some juice, and quickly ran away. Stealing was easy as pie for him, but he didn't remember that Master ever teached him that. Claw sat on the roof of one building and started eat. Cookies were stuffed with chocolate. Delicious. After little meal, the young apprentice started wandering again. He watched people during having fun. He envied them.

Suddenly, somebody bumped into him and made him fall. It was girl in black, Mandalorian armor.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Are you okay?" she asked, helping him get up. It was... nice. And then their eyes met "Ezra?"

"Sabine?"

These eyes... These beautiful, amber-brown eyes... But where were her colors? Now she was black and scarlet. Could she be a ghost?

"You're alive!" girl whispered and hugged him "Oh, Gods, they must've switched cargo chests."

"It's impossible" Claw was trembling "You can't be here"

"But I am, look" she took his gloved hand and put it on her cheek "You see?"

"You're dead" the boy still didn't believe in that "I've killed you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel, I know...


	13. Night of Souls part 3

"How do you know that?" Kanan was surprised. Specters were very careful; they didn't use their real names during missions and when they were outside the ship.

"Your Padawan felt so lonely... And children don't like dark rooms" Inquisitor chuckled darkly "In the dark, your little Ezra so desperately needed company... We started talking. He's shared his biggest secrets with me" Kanan paled "Real names of your whole crew, history of his parents, his own history... Did you know his suffering? We started discuss..."

"Stop" Jedi growled.

" _Why my new family doesn't come here?_ " Pau'an mockingly parodied Ezra's childish tone. " _Why am I so useless?_ "

"That's enough!"

" _Why am I so pathetic?_ "

"Shut up!"

" _Why I can't cope Kanan's requirements?_ "

"I'VE SAID, SHUT UP!" Kanan roared and took out his lightsaber. Or rather, he wanted to take out. The weapon disappeared. What the hell...?

"Looking for this?" Inquisitor showed him the laser sword "This place is like a temple. Don't use such weapons here. I'm not going to insult religion of my people. And you?"

"I think I have no choice" Kanan sighed and he clenched his fists. Inquisitor smiled and stood in the attack position. Jedi was young and angry. It'll be easy fight.

* * *

Hera heard beeping. It was her communicator. She quickly answered.

"Here's Spectre 2, I copy" Hera recognized Sabine's frequency. And her nervous breath.

"Hera, you have come to me. I send you my coordinates" the girl was really scared.

"Sabi, what's wrong?" Zeb asked with worry.

On the other side of the connection, Sabine swallowed. What she should say?

"Well..." The mandalorian girl looked at the unconscious boy. She had to knock him out, 'cause he began to hyperventilate and lost control of his powers. "Let's say that you'll never believe who did I find"

* * *

Kanan had trouble. Inquisitor was strong and his main power was pure hatred. He was also better trained and knew more fight styles than human Jedi. Kanan's masters and teachers always warned him before succumbing to emotions. The Inquisitor was a living refutation of this doctrine.

"How does it feel to know that you failed the person who trusted you?" Pau'an constantly goading his opponent, "Are you able to still look into the eyes of your crew?"

"Silence!" Jarrus managed to hit him on the temple and overturn. Then he pushed Inquisitor to the ground and grabbed him by the throat, "Now tell me, where is the boy?"

"Without a word?" Inquisitor snapped. The emphasis on his trachea intensified "All right, all right! I don't know where your precious pet is now, but certainly he wanders somewhere in town"

"I should kill you right now," the rebel hissed taking his laser sword "But then I would be like you"

"If you think so," the Inquisitor shrugged. Then Kanan's communicator buzzed.

"Specter 1, Specter 2's here!" said Hera to her friend "If you hear me, come to place where the ship is. We have Specter 6, I repeat, we have a kid!"

"I think that your help was redundant, after all" Jedi smirked with satisfaction "Farewell, Inquisitor"

"I wouldn't be so glad, if I were you, Jarrus" Pau'an spat, when Kanan left the cave. Inquisitor looked at statue of woman. "Who laughs the best, who laughs last, huh, sweetheart?"


	14. On ship

When he awoke, Claw was confused and scared. It was some unfamiliar room, which... smelled horrible. He noticed that his face is uncovered and his hand are firmly tied up above his head. He lay on his back in bed. Real bed with pillow, mattress and blanket. Nice kidnappers. Something new.

"He's awake!" said feminine voice. It was warm and maternal. And so familiar. "Kanan, come here! Ezra's awake!"

Ezra... How long he didn't hear this name? And Kanan... Who was he? Someone important?

"Kid? Can you hear me?" another voice, now masculine. "Ezra, please, say something to me"

"Where's..." Claw croaked with weak voice "Where's my Master?"

"I'm here, kid" the male was surprised. Now apprentice saw turquoise eyes above his face.

"You're not him" the boy whispered "Where's my real Master?"

* * *

Eris just practiced more brutal variant of Capoeira, when in the door stood Inquisitor. He had shattered her nose, tattered clothes and a lot of bruises. The girl's eyes widened and opened her mouth, but she said nothing.

"You won't believe who I ran into tonight," he chuckled baring his teeth to her.

"You've been drinking?!" she yelled, reaching into her pocket.

"Maybe a little," Pau'an approached to her and before she could react, he took her around the waist, "When was last time when I told you that you have beautiful eyes?" when she tried to stick a needle in his arm, he grabbed her wrist, "Oh, my beautiful shrew... I love you, you know?"

And then Inquisitor felt sharp pain in his hip. Eris smirked. Oh, shit, he forgot about second syringe in her pocket.

"I know, you bastard" she hissed happily.

* * *

Kanan was in shock. Ezra, his Padawan, his boy... He looked so scared and confused. What the hell Inquisitor had done to him?! Well, it explained this Pau'an's strange satisfaction. He knew that Ezra won't recognized his family!

"This son of bitch" Kanan hissed "I should kill him when I had opportunity!"

"Kanan, easy" Hera grabbed his arm. Yellow rims around Jedi's turquoise irises concerned her. "Now, most important case is Ezra. We must help him, understand?!"

"Yes, I understand" Jarrus sighed. He was angry, but he still respected miss Captain. After all, he could retaliate on Inquisitor later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that chapter is so short. I've got a blockade.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabine entered to Zeb and Ezra's cabin. Boy lay on his bunk with hands tied above his head. His yellow eyes were half-closed. He looked so peaceful... Young Mandalorian girl hoped that will be just a dream. These three months, this whole anger, fury, hatred... And Ezra's current state. It could be great.

"Are you ghost?" asked low voice of young Padawan. Sabine looked at him with surprise.

"What?" the girl raised her eyebrow. It was second time, when he told it to her!

"I've killed you" he whispered with wide eyes "I remember it. So you have to be a ghost"

"Oh, God" Mandalorian girl trembled. What the heck this monster has done to him?! "Ezra, I'm alive and real! Do you hear me? This memory must be fake!"

"No, no... I've killed you. I saw" Ezra repeated it like manthra. He squeezed his eyes and didn't want to look at her.

"Sabi" Zeb put his hand on her arm "Maybe you should go rest? I'll take care about him"

"Okay" Sabine whispered, suppressing tears. She ran away to her cabin. How this whole, fucking mess could has happened?!

* * *

_Master? Can you hear me?_

**Of course, my boy. Where are you?**

_I don't know. It's spaceship, I think. Master, I'm afraid._

**I feel it too, Claw. Easy. I'll find you soon.**

_You promise?_

**Yes, my boy. You're my Padawan, after all.**

* * *

The Inquisitor woke up in his bed. Alone. Could Eris finally fulfilled her threats and left? In the end, the boy was out of his reach. The man got up on his elbows and then he noticed that he had a bandage on his stomach. What happened? He began to bleed over a stupid needle from the syringe?!

Inquisitor took his shirt and quickly dressed up. He still heard voice of his little apprentice. If he wanted reclaim the boy, he had to find help. He took out a comunicator from drawer and switched it on.

" _Inquisitor? Is that you, sir?_ " it was Aresko. Good.

"Yes, it's me, commandant. Is Agent Kallus here?" Inquisitor asked.

" _Yes, sir. We had... hmm, moment of relief. I can inform him about Your call immediately_ "

"I'll be grateful, commandant. And if it's possible, arrange a small squad of stormtroopers. I have a problem with my Padawan..."

* * *

Fulcrum's new behest brought the  _Ghost_ 's crew on planet Aquatoris. Its surface was almost completly covered with ocean full of magnificent animals, useful herbs and valuable minerals. Cities were structured on artificial islands, under special domes, which protected residents from sea carnivores.

The Lothal Rebels had simple mission: meet with  _Nixes_  gang in storeroom no. 5, in old part of Seaweed Town, pick up holo-disk with saved Empire's trade routes and deliver it to Rebellion's commanders. Nixes also promised to take care of Ezra; They have access to meds that could help him.

"I'm not sure about that" Kanan whispered to Hera and looked at senseless boy in Garazeb's arms; they had to drugged him, before they came out from the Ghost. "Can we trust them?"

"Fulcrum trusts them. For me, it's enough" Twi'lek said firmly.

"Yeah" Sabine's tone was full of sarcasm "Cause Fulcrum is so unsuspected guy" She and Zeb chuckled.

"Silence!" Hera hissed at them "We're in rallying point. I will talk, understand?"

"Yes, mom" was the answer. Green Twi'lekian woman send them a Glare and came in to warehouse.

In the Nixes gang were four persons: male, muscular Wookie, girl with blue, scaled skinn and fins (native resident of Aquatoris), a male, green Rodian and human girl with dark skin. The last one was a commander of this group.

"You're late" said human with hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, commander..." Hera didn't know name of this girl.

"My name's Dhara Leonis, Captain Syndulla"


	16. Not a chapter something serious

I'm not perfect Christian or good speaker, but I have an information for people from France and especially Parisians:

I have no idea how many people really died in this barbaric attacks in Your capitol and who is responsible for it, but I pray for Your life, safety and souls. And I pray for Police will catch these aggressors. You are not alone. I'm with You all.


	17. Attack!

Mermaid girl from Dhara's squad was a medic and, when  _Ghost_ 's crew left, she plugged Ezra to drip. The liquid that seeped into the veins of boy was an extract from a certain algae, which facilitated detox ocf the body. Claw / Ezra anxiously scanned the room in which he was placed. It was a small, sparsely furnished room. The rebels chained his arm to the frame of bunk. The boy felt numb. They gave him some drug or what?

Claw had no idea how long he was here. He smelled sea. Air was so fresh...

_Claw, can you hear me?_

**Y-yes, master,**  the boy blinked. His master had to be close; his aura was so strong... Where are you?

_Close. I'll be with you soon._

Reassured, a protege of the Inquisitor fell asleep. He already could not wait.

* * *

Inquisitor, Agent Kallus and three stormtroopers got off from the ship and looked around. The city looked normal, as always. And it stank a fish, as always. Kallus inadvertently stepped on a rotten morsel.

"Sir, are you sure it's here?" Agent wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"My sources are accurate" Inquisitor snapped. "Go with your people to south part of city. I'll take care about the brat"

And he left. Kallus was looking after him with mistrustful expression, but he obeyed the order. Later, he can explore what this non-human scum's hiding.

* * *

Dhara had a gift. She knew it for a long time and she could sense the danger that what was coming. She recharged her gun and ordered the rest do this same.

"Go on your positions. Rani" here she turned to the 'mermaid' "Keep an eye on the kid"

"Yes, sir," Rani saluted and ran to the second floor.

Then the door flew off its hinges and fell to the floor smoke grenade. Grey cloud covered whole room and rebels started coughing. Sudenly, in smokescreen appeared a crimson laser blade. Dhara paled. No... Not him!

"Hello, my dear apprentice" said cheerful, silky voice.

"Master..." in girl's eyes appeared big tears.

* * *

Rani heard screams of her friends. She wanted to help them, but orders were clear.  _Keep eye on the kid_. This kid, who lay on a bed and giggled like a madman.

"He's here" whispered Claw. He was smiling wide, and his eyes were yellow. "He'll kill you, rebel"

And laughed. Rani trembled. Who was this **He**?

Then somebody hit her in head and everything went black.


	18. Without title

His apprentice was safe and that was one and only important thing. Inquisitor quickly freed Claw from the bonds and led him out from the hideout of the rebels. Dhara and her affiliates were just stunned. The Inquisitor did not want to kill them. They awakened before Kallus and his troopers realize that their boss cheated them.

"Master, I'm sorry" whispered Claw with repentance in his voice.

"For what?" Inquisitor looked at him with surprise.

"For that I've been caught" boy explained "She took me by surprise"

"It doesn't matter now" Pau'an stroked his apprentice's hair "You're safe and that's most important for me"

"Oh, here you are!" it was very angry Agent Kallus with his troops. They looked like after war or something like that.

"You didn't find the Rebels?" Inquisitor pretended surprised.

"I've found them" hissed Kallus into Force user's face. "When they flew and shot to us! And everything just for that you could take your fucking brat back!"

ISB agent grabbed Claw's hair. The boy hit him with Force and took his lightsaber, but Inquisitor stopped him.

"Easy, boy" he said calmly, but Claw knew that he's very upset "Agent Kallus, I expect that you and your troops will be ready for return to Lothal Capitol in next ten minutes, or my apprentice and I will fly there without you. We understand each other?"

"Yes, sir" mumbled Kallus and go away. Why the hell Inquisitor cared about that rebels' brat so much.

* * *

" _Specters, Dhara's here_ " com-link said " _I have bad news: your kid's been taken by Pau'an Inquisitor_ "

"Again?" Zeb moaned with irritation, for what Hera hit him in back of head. "What? It's true"

"Do you know where they are going?" asked Kanan and then he heard  _Lothal_  in his head "What?"

" _I said I don't know_ " Dhara repeated " _Are you okay_?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" muttered Jedi "We will call to you" and he switched device down "I think... that Ezra is on Lothal, in Capital"

"How?" Sabine looked surprised "Force trick?"

"Something like that. I have good source of information"

 _Easy, kid_ ; Kanan send a mental message in cosmos;  _We're on our way._

* * *

Something stirred in Claw's mind. The boy shook his head. He heard sounds of hyperspace, his vision was blurred, someone held him familiarly, but he smelled desert and... drugs. Something was wrong.

"Claw?" familiar, silky voice touched his ear, "Are you okay? Ezra?"

Then the boy banged this someone in face.


	19. Showdown part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hello from the Dark Side, guys ;). It took me a while and it's not so good as I hoped, but I did it. I hope You will like it.

Inquisitor's freighter landed behind the garrison in the Capital. Tua and Aresko were waiting for Pau'an with large smiles on their faces, but they stopped smiling when they saw angry glare of Inquisitor as he was dragging handcuffed boy.

"Hey, I know this little rat!" Aresko grabbed the boy's hair "Dev Morgan, what a nice surprise"

"His name is Ezra Bridger" Inquisitor corrected him "I need some abaddon, empty area, where Kallus won't disturb **me** in **my** job!"

"I have something like that" officer stepped back, just for some case "Sector O-15. Factory of TIE fighters. It's closed now; we had problems with workers"

"Good, it will be perfect place"

* * *

Hera sat the _Ghost_ on the edge of city. Kanan had to go alone. He did not want to risk the life the next crew.

"Go back soon. And bring our boy back," asked Hera kissing the cheek of the Jedi "Or you'll regret it"

"I understand, Captain," whispered Kanan "Watch to Sabine won't invent anything stupid"

And he went. But not just he.

* * *

Kanan didn't meet any stormtrooper, or even barricades. It certainly was a trap. He felt the presence of darkness. But from this darkness came the echo of Ezra. There was no turning back.

The Jedi came to the big hangar, open to the sea. Under the ceiling hung unfinished TIEs and on the floor lay debris of machines. Someone fought, probably workers with the soldiers of the Empire.

Then he noticed Ezra. His Padawan was kneeling on the floor, with hands tied behind his back and taped mouth. He looked as if someone had tried to rip to shreds, but has changed his mind.

"Ezra!" Kanan embraced him and freed from tape on lips "Kid, please, tell something"

"He won't, Jarrus" said cold voice behind him "I've given him a strong somnifacient. He will sleep for three days"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jedi with fury "He's just a kid. Innocent child!"

"I also was an innocent child, when my so-called honorable Master shut me in dark room for few months" Inquisitor spatted. "Padawans always are a big weakness of their Masters. So they must eliminate it in such or other way"

"If that so..." Kanan activated his lightsaber "I'll eliminate your Master's weakness. For ever"

"Very well, Dume"


	20. Showdown part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters and the end. This part may be weak 'cause I'm not good in descriptions of duels and battles, but I swear I did my best.

 

The Minister Maketh Tua looked at the hangar on a coast. She hoped that the Inquisitor will be fine. She did not doubt in him, she saw him in action and not just once, but... what if his opponent turns out better warrior? Let this plan will successful or...

"Maketh!" agent Kallus completely forgot about his rank and rank of Tua. "Where is he? I need to talk to him!"

"The Inquisitor has forbidden me to give you this information," she said a bit chilly. She liked Kallus, but won't allow him to be lord and master.

"This is important! Rebels are here and..." she silenced him with a gesture. He looked at Tua with indignation.

"Agent Kallus, I haven't given you permission to enter **my** office, first of all. Secondly, if you want to speak with Inquisitor, you have to find him by yourself. Now please leave. I have a lot of reports to review and..."

He punched her in the side of her face. Firmly. When she fell on a floor Kallus grabbed her by the throat and pressed to the window. She tried to call for help, but the emphasis on the larynx effectively silenced her.

"Just because you're a minister doesn't mean that you can set me what you like," he growled. He was genuinely angry. "I earned to my post. You got yours as a gift from your aunt. So I'm standing higher than you, princess. Now tell me where this human-pretending beast with a lightsaber exactly is"

And then they heard the unmistakable sound accompanying the launch of lightsabers. Kallus and Tua slowly headed their eyes to the coast. ISB Agent's face twisted into a triumphant grin. With satisfaction he released the young woman and left the office. He had what he wanted.

* * *

The duel moved onto the unfinished TIE fighters hanging from the ceiling. Inquisitor and Kanan were trying to keep their balance on ion engines and cockpits, which at any moment could fall.

In some moment, the Inquisitor gained the upper hand and pushed Kanan from the starship. Jedi happened to catch the edge of the ion engine. From the corner of his eye he saw Ezra. The boy's eyes were blue, not yellow. And disbelief. _You came for me ?_ , asked a faint echo in his head.

 **Of course, kid** , Kanan said, trying to sound like the most convincing.

"Oh, it's so touching" Inquisitor mocked and laughed "When I finally kill you, Jedi, your Padawan will be property of my Master. And then..."

"Rakhesh!" female voice snapped "Stop it **NOW**!"

Both Force users looked in that direction. It was young, blue-skinned woman with blaster in her hands. She was standing on cockpit of one from TIEs. Her eyes were red with anger.

"Eris?" Pau'an looked at her with surprise "What are you doing here? Stay out of it!"

"No! No, now you will be listen to me, Rakesh!" Eris bares her fangs "You will switch off your light-toy, leave these two alone and come with me! We both know that Empire is using drugs on you! You need help!"

"No, I don't, woman!" Inquisitor didn't pay any attention on Jedi and his Padawan now. He was totally focused on his partner. "It's my job! You know that I've no choice!"

"Yeah, sure. If you were a puppet!" in her voice appeared mockery. "But you're not. So let me help you"

"You won't shoot me," chuckled Inquisitor "We both know it well"

"Fact" then Eris put barrel near her throat. Pau'an stopped smiling "I caught your attention. Great"

"Eris, you don't want shoot yourself" Kanan sensed that Inquisitor uses the Force to control his girlfriend. She laughed.

"It doesn't work on me" Eris smiled and took something from behind. It was a lightsaber looking a little like a katana. It had a dark blue blade with silvery glow. Inquisitor was stunned. "I'm not sensitive to the Force, if it's on your mind"

"Right," the Inquisitor smiled, "You are simply clever"

And they started fighting with each other. Kanan seized the opportunity, jumped down and took the boy. He removed the tape from Ezra's mouth and released him from the handcuffs. Ezra was on the verge of sleep.

"Relax, kid, don't fall asleep," the Jedi whispered "I promise that you can sleep, but somewhere else"

"Right, Jedi," crackled the unlocked gun. Kallus "You both will sleep somewhere else. In the cell"

LOOT! and the agent fell to the ground with a groan. Sabine stood behind him with clenched fists.

"You had to be on the ship!" Kanan shouted, "How did you slipped away from Hera and Zeb?"

"Smoke bomb" the girl helped him raise Ezra "Let's get out of here"

Eris smiled triumphantly and hit Inquisitor in his stomach. Firmly. Pau'an down on one knee. TIE where they stood plummeted to the ground. The woman managed to jump off, but her opponent strongly battered.

"Forgive me, darling," Eris stroked his cheek Inquisitor "But such is life"

And she ran away, leaving a smoke bomb. Later the stormtroopers had to borrow from the miss Minister a decorative fan to disperse a smokescreen.


	21. Epilogue

Sabine carefully entered to cabin, where they put Ezra. The boy was sitting on a bunk and looked suspiciously at his black robes. He was sleepy a little.

"Hello, kid" Sabi smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ezra didn't return a smile. His eyes were blue, but... "I'm sorry. For everything. I should go away"

"No way!" Mandalorian girl grabbed him for his arm "We lost you once, Ezra. There will no second time! I know you're scared and don't trust yourself. But this is what they want from is how they find the best recruits. Among scared and doubtful ones"

"Do you..." the boy was surprised "trust me?"

Sabine hugged him firmly.

"Of course, kiddo!"

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two damn nervous weeks. Storm troopers and cadets were accurate like a bloody watch, and Kallus (with a black eye and a sore butt) avoided Miss Minister, who attacked all who provoked her. In the whole garrison only Aresko avoid a potential revenge. No one knew how he did it, and Aresko stubbornly refused to cooperate.

Maketh's grim mood was stoked by the fact that shortly after the defeat at the factory Inquisitor has disappeared. He went to his superiors and... nothing. One day Maketh went to the tattoo studio in the suburbs. She came just in time when someone set the fire. Fortunately the owner was on the trip. No one knew where.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Grint entered to her office "But there is package for you"

"Package?" Tua forget about irritation caused by intrusion. "What kind of?"

"It looks like shorter coffin" Aresko said when the whole cadre was outside. Extremely accurate observation.

"Bullshit," said Tua and opened the chest. And she screamed in horror.

The riddle of Inquisitor's disappearance was solved. He lay on the bottom of the box, his whole body was in bruises and small wounds. Everyone here present could bet is that Pau'an has an internal bleeding.

"Oh, my Godness!" Minister had a little problem with breathing, and two officers looked like they're going to throw up. "Find a medic! A good medic, the hell!"

"Holly shit, he looks like a minced meat!" Kallus giggled and Tua punched him in face. She was more furious than a moment ago. Inquisitor was one of best men from her people and whoever has done that will be damn sorry.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know You were expecting a more detailed reconciliation of cosmic family, so ... treat it like the first epilogue.


End file.
